La historia de Roadkill
by Lin Kuei Master
Summary: Walter Simmons es un asesino, lo reconoce. Ha escapado de la justicia por años, pero cuando un misterioso hombre le ofrece la oportunidad de poder liberarse de todo participando en un salvaje torneo, decide aceptar. El nuevo "Roadkill" se prepara para ganar y tener su premio.
1. El nuevo participante

_**Hola a todos, después de mucho tiempo he vuelto al mundo de los fics. Para variar he elegido hacer uno de Twisted Metal, otro de mis juegos favoritos.**_

 _ **En un ataque de inspiración, decidí crear mi propio OC para "Roadkill". Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Twisted Metal no me pertenece, este fic solo fue hecho para entretener.**_

* * *

 **Vehiculo:** Roadkill, un "Frankenstein" hecho con partes de varios autos. En sus tiempos solía ser un Pontiac Firebird del '82 plateado, pero ahora solo se reconoce la parte delantera, las puertas y otras partes oxidadas y de diferentes colores provenían de otros vehículo.

 **Conductor:** Walter Simmons, 35 años, asesino y fugitivo de la ley.

La historia de Roadkill

Capítulo 1: El nuevo participante

No sé cuántos años he pasado de ciudad en ciudad: 5,6… incluso quizás 10 años. Con mi auto he recorrido kilómetros, eludiendo policías, más de cien veces he visto las luces rojas y azules reflejándose en mis espejos y las sirenas taladrando el silencio.

Yo solía trabajar en un deshuesadero de autos en New York, manipulando maquinaria pesada, recuerdo haber visto un Pontiac Firebird del '82, yo era fanático de la serie "El Auto Fantástico" cuando era un niño y siempre quise un auto así. A pesar de que ese auto estaba ya bastante maltratado y le faltaban partes, decidí llevármelo sin que mis jefes supieran, otra de mis pasiones era la mecánica automotriz y sabía que podría reparar este auto… aunque debido a mi bajo salario tuve que improvisar un poco tomando "prestadas" piezas de otros autos de mi trabajo.

La vida no era un lecho de rosas: entre mi novia caprichosa que me pedía, mejor dicho me exigía, que buscara un trabajo mejor pago, los malos tratos de mi jefe y las burlas de uno de mis compañeros, Roger, con quien una vez casi termino a los golpes, para colmo mi novia había ido a verme aquella vez y se fue avergonzada por todo.

Pero esto era solo el principio, cuando crees que las cosas no pueden empeorar, la vida te da una patada en el culo para terminar de caer al fondo de lo patético. Desde la vez que Roger y mi chica se habían visto, noté una extraña mirada en ella. Ahora ella iba más seguido a mi empleo con la excusa de verme pero hablaba más con ese imbécil que conmigo.

Mis peores sospechas se volvieron realidad una vez que le dije a mi chica que iría a una reunión con mis excompañeros de la escuela. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar me avisaron que se había cancelado y regresé a la casa que compartíamos, me encontré a la perra en la cama con Roger.

Ellos en lugar de sentir miedo, como que se aliviaron que me hubiera enterado, esa maldita me dijo que Roger era mejor que yo en todo y para colmo el maldito sabía que yo había robado un auto del lugar y varias piezas de nuestro trabajo, me dijo que si no los dejaba en paz le diría a nuestro jefe y me echaría.

Lleno de furia tras la discusión decidí subirme al Pontiac y pasar la noche en un hotel. Sentía la vergüenza y el enojo apoderarse de mí, no podía estar más humillado… durante mucho tiempo he sufrido esto pero no iba a acabar así.

Pasaron un par de días, fui a la casa de mi exnovia, ella lejos de disculparse me dijo que me había comportado como un estúpido y que no quería verme. Bueno, yo no fui allí precisamente para querer recuperarla. Apenas se dio vuelta la noqueé con los primero que encontré, una lámpara. Luego llamé a Roger y le dije que nos viéramos en el deshuesadero. Era de noche, me quedé un buen rato esperando en ese lugar frío y oscuro, finalmente ese infeliz de Roger se presentó con su auto, cuando él me preguntó que quería le señalé a la chica desmayada en el asiento del acompañante. Asustado, Roger se acercó a la ventanilla para ver si ella estaba bien, no fue difícil tomarlo de su cabeza y golpearlo contra la puerta para desmayarlo también.

Después vino la parte divertida: de mi guantera tomé cinta adhesiva y unas cuerdas. Todavía me acuerdo la expresión de horror de ambos cuando se despertaron y se vieron amordazados y con sus manos atadas dentro del auto de Roger. Yo hacía tiempo que sabía usar la grúa y en unos minutos había podido colocar el auto con los dos bastardos en la trituradora. Podía ver como se movían aterrorizados, tratando de liberarse, sus gritos ahogados de auxilio cuando la cinta transportadores hacía que su vehículo se acercara y más a las filosas cuchillas de la máquina, yo veía todo con una calma fría y seria. Finalmente se hizo silencio, del otro lado de la maquina se veían caer pequeños trozos de metal, pero luego fueron reemplazados por chorros de sangre y restos de carne, hueso y otras cosas.

Sabiendo que la policía inmediatamente apuntaría contra mí, escapé de aquel lugar para no volver. Y ese fue el comienzo de mi vida como fugitivo. En mi Firebird he recorrido caminos, conocido muchas ciudades pero solo podía quedarme unos cuantos meses o semanas hasta que supiera que esos cerdos se enteraran. Cualquiera hubiera cambiado su auto para evitar sospechas, pero este auto es todo para mí y no pensaba cambiarlo.

Pasaron los años y ya se me agotaban los lugares adonde ir en Estados Unidos, no tenía recursos para huir a otro país. Llegué a un pequeño pueblo en Winsconsin y conseguí empleo en un taller y vivienda en un hotel de mala muerte. Un día regresé cansado de mi trabajo y cuando abrí la puerta de mi apartamento me asusté al ver a un hombre, mi primer impulso fue tomar el objeto más cercano.

\- Espera. – me detuvo él.

\- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – pregunté amenazadoramente.

\- Llámame "Calypso" y vengo por ti, Walter Simmons.

\- ¿Eres policía?

\- No. – respondía con una sonrisa, era un hombre bien vestido, de traje, con abundante cabello negro que llegaba hasta sus hombros.

\- ¿FBI?

\- No, no trabajo para ninguna de esas organizaciones. Vengo a proponerte algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Sé que fue lo que hiciste y entiendo porque, estabas harto de ser maltratado y que todos te dieran órdenes y pasarán por encima.

\- Ellos se lo buscaron…

\- Sí. Y ahora sufres la constante presión de ser perseguido por la policía. Puedo ayudarte con eso.

\- Je, quiero ver como lo haces.

\- Bueno, en realidad puedo hacerlo si tu participas en mi torneo.

\- ¡¿Torneo?!

\- Sí, Twisted Metal, la competencia más sanguinaria que haya habido sobre la tierra. Donde los mejores conductores se enfrentan a muerte.

\- ¿A… a muerte?

\- Sí, pero ya has asesinado a dos personas, así que no creo tengas problemas, además los demás no tendrán piedad alguna. Pero lo mejor de todo es que si ganas te concederé un deseo, lo que sea que tu corazón quiera, cualquier cosa.

\- Estás bromeando.

\- ¿Te parece? – me decía a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban rojos por unos segundos. – Mira que ya hay varios participantes y solo nos queda lugar para uno más, no creo que haya algo que te detenga.

Sin duda ese sujeto tenía algo raro pero estaba en lo cierto, yo no tenía nada que perder, tarde o temprano la policía me atraparía y seguramente me darían cadena perpetua o pena de muerte.

\- De acuerdo, participaré.

\- Bien hecho, señor Simmons. Ahora para que pueda competir, voy a modificar un poco su auto. Venga conmigo

Salimos afuera y nos acercamos a mi Pontiac.

\- Espero que sepas de mecánica. – le dije.

\- Jejeje, no es necesario. – me respondí levantando una mano.

De pronto, un aura brillante salió de su mano, tan brillante que tuve que taparme los ojos. Cuando los abrí me quedé petrificado: seguía igual pero con unas ametralladoras montadas a los costados y unos lanzamisiles en el techo.

\- Por Dios… - solo pude decir.

\- Bueno, ahora si está listo para competir. El nombre de tu vehículo será… "Roadkill".

Roadkill, debo admitir que me gustaba como sonaba. Calypso me dio un plano con la ubicación donde comenzaría el torneo.

\- Te esperamos. – se despidió marchándose.

Decidí descansar bien, mañana tendría que hacer un nuevo viaje.

* * *

 _ **Bien, ahí concluye el primer capítulo, la introducción de mi OC, en el próximo comenzará el torneo, veamos como saldrá todo.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	2. Las reglas del juego

Capítulo 2: La reglas del juego

Manejé varios kilómetros hasta que llegué allí, pude ver muchos autos, algunos de ellos eran extraños como un patrullero, un deportivo rojo, un camión de helados y hasta un negro que literalmente estaba entre dos ruedas enormes, una mezcla de sorpresa y temor me revolvía las entrañas. ¿En qué diablos me había metido?

El camión de helados se acercó, tenía pintura blanca con puntos rosas, en el techo una cara de payaso diabólica, el conductor bajó su ventanilla y podía ver un hombre fornido con una máscara de payaso, con la nariz roja y todo, llevaba unos pantalones a tono con el color de su auto y unos tirantes, pero lo más atemorizante era su cabello prendido fuego.

\- Así que eres Roadkill este año. – me dijo con su voz oscura y siniestra.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí, ya ha habido otros competidores con ese nombre, incluso yo conocía bien a uno de ellos.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Needles Kane, puedes llamarme "Sweet Tooth".

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

\- ¡¿Needles Kane?! ¿El asesino en serie?

\- Jejeje, veo que lees los periódicos, me divierto haciendo algunas "maldades". – me confesaba él, riendo.

\- ¿Eres uno de los participantes?

\- Sí, de hecho ya competí un par de veces antes pero nunca llegué a ganar, igual no me importa, mientras masacre gente y salga vivo soy feliz.

\- No puedes haber sobrevivido si es un torneo a muerte.

\- Me atrapaste, morí un par de veces pero le caigo bien a Calypso y siempre me trae de vuelta junto a mi amiga. – dijo acariciando su camioneta. – Ella y yo ya llevamos muchas víctimas… algunos de ellos, eran "Roadkills".

\- ¿Alguna vez Roadkill ganó? – pregunté algo temeroso.

\- Creo que hace un par de años, no sé bien que fue del conductor, pero teniendo en cuenta a Calypso, no debe haber sido algo agradable.

Tragué saliva ante la respuesta, pero no quise mostrar miedo, menos ante un asesino como él.

\- Pero eso fue hace tiempo. – siguió. – Ahora hay otro campeón que sigue invicto hasta estos días.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunté curioso.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la voz de Calypso resonó con potencia en el lugar, no podíamos verlo pero si oírlo.

\- ¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS! – hablaba con su voz tranquila pero siniestra. - ¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS AL TORNEO ANUAL DE TWISTED METAL!

Sin pensarlo, todos nos dirigimos a nuestros vehículos, me coloqué el cinturón, en el panel veía botones de colores pero hasta ahora ni los había tocado.

\- ¡ESPERO QUE ESTEN TODOS LISTOS, RECUERDEN QUE SOLO UNO DE USTEDES, EL QUE QUEDE CON VIDA SE ENFRENTARÁ AL CAMPEÓN Y SI GANA, SE LE CONCEDERÁ CUALQUIER DESEO, CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERA!

Esas palabras extrañamente me entusiasmaron, quizás haya tenido el mismo efecto en los demás competidores.

\- ¡Ahora les diré cómo será el torneo! Como esta vez son muchos los que se han inscripto, he decidido separarlos en grupos. – Explicaba él - Serán tres competencias: la primera un combate entre vehículos a muerte; ganará el que sobreviva. La segunda será una carrera, ganará el que llegue primero y el tercero será otro combate a muerte entre los que hayan sobrevivido a los eventos anteriores, los mejores, el ganador se enfrentará al campeón invicto.

Sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse, ya me preguntaba para que diablos me había metido aquí, pero luego me tranquilizaba pensando en el premio.

\- Y por último les explicaré algo de sus vehículos. – siguió. – Verán que en sus paneles o cerca tienen algunos botones: rojo, azul, amarillo, verde y naranja. El botón rojo acciona un escudo especial que protegerán sus autos de cualquier ataque por unos segundos; el verde es la invisibilidad, los harán indetectables ante sus oponentes y también es por unos segundos, el azul es un rayo que congela de forma temporal. Recuerden que solo podrán usar esos poderes UNA VEZ por etapa, así que úsenlos con sabiduría.

Miré la botonera en mi panel, entendiendo ahora las funciones, me sorprendía saber que mi auto pudiera hacer esas cosas, pero me desanimaba escuchar que los demás también los tienen.

\- El botón amarillo es el turbo, sin dudas ideal para salir de situaciones difíciles y por último el botón anaranjado es el arma especial, cada vehículo tendrá su propia arma especial, luego de usarlas deberán esperar por los menos 3 minutos para poder volver a utilizarla.

\- ¿Qué arma tengo? – preguntó uno de los competidores, que manejaba un Mini Cooper amarillo y negro con una cara feliz.

\- Cuando lo aprietes lo descubrirás Club Kid. – le respondía Calypso.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, había otros botones pero se podía ver claramente las etiquetas "Ametralladoras" y "Misiles", cada una con su contador. Trataba de quedarme tranquilo y miraba alrededor, cuando volví a ver a Kane, paso su dedo por su cuello a la vez que me miraba fijamente, obviamente sabía que quería decir, él es un asesino… como yo.

\- Bien, competidores. – concluía Calypso. - ¡QUE COMIENCE EL TORNEO!

De pronto el cielo se puso lleno de nubes rojas, rojas como sangre, de pronto se oían sonidos de una típica tormenta, pero truenos cayendo al asfalto nos alarmaban. Intenté mover mi auto pero un relámpago me cayó encima, encegueciéndome.

No sentí nada pero tampoco podía ver, me aferré fuertemente al volante de mi Pontiac, los ruidos seguían y seguían. En unos segundos comencé a ver, me alegraba verme a salvo pero no reconocía donde estaba, parecía estar en otra ciudad. Estuve confundido por varios minutos hasta que finalmente me di cuenta de todo: Calypso me había teletransportado de alguna forma.

\- ¡Bienvenido a la primera etapa, Roadkill! – volvía a oir su voz, pero esta vez en mi mente directamente. – Para ganar deberás destruir a los otros 6 enemigos.

Mi sangre se helaba ante tal cantidad de contrincantes, para colmo nos había dividido en varias zonas de la ciudad, por suerte también nos habían incorporado radares en los coches.

Manejé lentamente por las calles, los coches civiles pasaban mirándome con curiosidad y hasta temor, algunos peatones se alejaban rápidamente. A decir verdad no reconocía para nada el lugar, me desorientaba bastante,

\- ¡Bien, conductores! – volvió a sentirse esa voz con potencia. - ¡Prepárense para la batalla! ¡Los que pelearán aquí serán Mr. Slam, Junkyard Dog, Club Kid, Orbital, Meat Wagon, Hammerhead y Roadkill!

\- _Que nombres extraños._ – pensé preocupado, un poco me aliviaba no haber oído el nombre "Sweet Tooth".

Tenía una mano en el volante y otro en la botonera, mi frente brillaba de sudor por los nervios, veía un punto acercándose a mí en el radar.

\- _De acuerdo, no hay marcha atrás ahora._ – dije en mi mente. _– A pelear._

* * *

 _ **Y así concluye la introducción al torneo, los fans de TM reconocerán que he decidido para esta primera batalla mezclar personajes de distintas entregas. El próximo capítulo empieza la acción.**_


End file.
